powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Omnipotent God
also referred to as the , is the true leader of Machine Empire Black Magma and Führer Hell Saturn's ultimate master. Character History The Omnipotent God first appears as the "Black Sun God" worshiped by Hell Saturn as he awakens Queen Hedrian to become its main priestess, making sacrifices for it in order to bring about victory for Black Magma. It is implied he was worshiped by the Aztec Empire as Quetzalcoatl. Black Magma steals two women from society (a teacher and a bride-to-be) to become its sacrifices during a ceremony performed by Hedrian, but Sun Vulcan (led by VulPanther) prevent this from happening. The Omnipotent God controls all of Black Magma's actions from behind the scenes, secretly influencing Führer Hell Saturn into whatever actions that are required for their success. However this influence slowly became lost as the organization took in more outsiders, including Queen Hedrian, her warrior Amazon Killer and ultimately the space outlaw Inazuma Ginga. When Inazuma Ginga ultimately turned against Hell Saturn due to the influence of Hedrian and Amazon Killer, he destroyed the Black Sun God idol as a declaration of war against the leader, ultimately leading to Hell Saturn's death and revelation of being a mere Bio-Machine. Yet with the Omnipotent God actually in control of Black Magma and still in need of Hell Saturn's service, the being revived his servant into a "living ghost", using him to further exert his control within the organization against the outsiders, as well as to spook Queen Hedrian for turning against his word. Eventually reaching a breaking point with this servant, the Omnipotent God used its power to start rusting Hedrian's mechanical heart, previously granted to her by Hell Saturn for the organization to help them but used as part of her previous rebellion. Showing a desire to please the "Black Sun God" while still in defiance about her eventual fate, Hedrian uses Vader magic to summon Misa Arashiyama, the daughter of Guardians of World Peace leader Daizaburou Arashiyama, to the North Pole to become a sacrifice in order to please the supposed supernatural being. But before she could complete the sacrifice, the rusting of her heart finally brings it to a stop, killing her instantly. With Hedrian's death, the Omnipotent God took a greater role in controlling Black Magma while remaining behind the scenes. Amazon Killer was soon made queen of the empire, while Inazuma Ginga was mutated into a Monger for his defiance against the organization by the spirit of Hell Saturn. As Sun Vulcan decided to mount a rescue mission to save Misa, they and Commander Arashiyama traveled to the North Pole to raid Iron Claw Castle and save her. Once there, the Omnipotent God fully controlled the movements of his organization, forcing Amazon Killer to fight them in a final showdown, losing her when she committed suicide after a battle, before revealing his location within the castle. Then he sacrificed his Monger Maker and Zero Girls to battle Sun Vulcan with the mecha King Magmar, trying to use an eclipse to give an advantage but loses once the eclipse ends and the Aurora Borealis of the North Pole began to shine once again. When Sun Vulcan finally reach the Ice Room of Iron Claw Castle, the Omnipotent God performed the ultimate psychological showdown with the heroes, recreating the spirits of all of their enemies while likewise creating an illusion of Misa begging for her life in order to force the team to surrender to it completely. The team did not know what to do in order to deal with the scenario, particularly Commander Arashiyama, who was there in particular to save his daughter from Black Magma's clutches. Ultimately, Arashiyama decided to appear to go down on his knees to beg for mercy for his daughter as the Omnipotent God desired, only for him to use the stance to take VulEagle's Vulcan Stick and throw it right at the brain in the jar, killing it and making all of its spirits and illusions fall apart. Yet as a final fail-safe with its death, the Omnipotent God set off a final time-bomb giving the team five minutes to save Misa from imprisonment. Within the nick of time, Sun Vulcan and Commander Arashiyama saved Misa and escaped with Jaguar Vulcan as the castle exploded, destroying the Omnipotent God and the final remains of Black Magma forever. Abilities As the leader of Black Magma, the Omnipotent God has many abilities that allow for it to use its powers to the fullest of potential regardless of its bizarre state. It fully controls all of the machines within Iron Claw Castle, allowing for them to move and activate at its command by mere thought. One of the machines it controls is the Monger Maker, which it can use to create Monger, sabotage Monger being created or to reconfigure into a mecha form known as King Magmar. Any machine associated with Black Magma can be controlled by the Omnipotent God, including Queen Hedrian's mechanical heart which it made to start rusting with a mere thought in order to bring her towards her death. It likewise has the ability to use supernatural abilities through merely its own brainpower, including turning dead spirits into living beings that remain "alive" as long as it does and the ability to fire shocks from its chamber towards any opponent trying to attack it. Likewise as a giant brain, its mind allows for it to calculate and determine all measures required for Black Magma's victory. Notes *A later Power Rangers villain, Omni, is incredibly similar to him, as both stay behind the scenes for most of the series and both are living brains. *In association with the series being made alongside Marvel Comics, The Omnipotent God is similar to that of Doctor Sun, a supervillian from the Tomb of Dracula comic series. **The OG is also similar to a villain merely known as "The Brain" at rival DC Comics. Appearances Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Sentai Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Machine Empire Black Magma Category:Sentai Deities Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased Sentai Villains